Blood calls for revenge
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Ce sang coulé appelle la vengeance , il détruirait celui qui avait détruit sa femme
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Assis sur le siège d'à côté, il la regarda. Un mélange de tristesse et de haine dans le regard, la voir allongée sur ce lit, inconsciente le plongeait dans une rage folle. Il retrouverai cet enfoiré qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Coute que coute il la vengerait

Le sang appelle la vengeance

TBC ...

Je me suis inspirée du film irréversible ( pour ceux qui connaisse libre à vous de continuer à lire) . Le prochain chapitres pourrait être plus dur , je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver mais j'ai décidé de me lancée. Donnée votre avis svp , j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensé


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à poster , j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. Je tient à dire un gros merci à Léa qui à le courage de me corriger ( On l'applaudis bien fort , allez) et pour le NC svp soyez pas trop dure c'est mon premier et je suis pas aussi douer que LoveHuddyFic , sur ce bonne lecture

La journée s'acheva et notre directrice passa par le département diagnostique pour dire au revoir à l'homme qu'elle appelait maintenant SON homme. Celui qui, en un seul mot, un seul regard, était capable de la mettre dans tout ses états. Un fin sourire se dressa quand elle l'aperçut devant le tableau, probablement en train de chercher ce que pouvait avoir son patient.

Lisa pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit.

« Ce n'est pas beau de m'espionner petite vilaine »

House l'étonnerait toujours, même lorsqu'elle ne faisait aucun bruit il arrivait à sentir sa présence.

_« Comment tu ... »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il la coupa.

« Cette odeur de femme en manque de baisers et qui n'attend qu'une chose : me sauter dessus. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire en entendant ça et s'approcha de lui.

_« Si tu le dis, je suppose que tu vas rester là toute la nuit à chercher ? _

_« Oui, tu vas devoir te servir de Mini-Greg en plastique. »_

_« Le plastique n'est pas aussi doué que ton Mini-Greg à toi. »_

_« Bah encore heureux et tout est dans le mouvement du poignet. Moi qui te croyais experte dans ces objets de valeur, tu me déçois. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire cette moue absolument craquante. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup. House fit de même et l'attira à lui.

Dieu que cette femme l'ensorcelait. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses fesses, ses seins, son corps ; elle tout simplement. Ses mains se posèrent directement sur lesdites fesses ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'il prenne enfin possession de ses lèvres. Un grognement lui échappa quand il ne fit que les effleurer.

_« Espèce d'emmerdeur_ »

Il sourit, un fin sourire rare et sincère. Elle regarda, fière et attendrie et sans plus de cérémonie elle captura ses lèvres avec passion. Il la pressa contre lui en faisant danser sa langue avec celle de sa belle. Un baisé à la fois fiévreux et doux, tendre et enragé.

A bout de souffle, elle se recula soudain désireuse. Ses grandes mains restèrent posées sur son postérieur comme pour marquer son territoire. Lisa tenta de résister à l'envie de le sentir au plus profond d'elle, sa bouche dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, explorant son corps. Mille papillons volèrent dans son estomac en pensant à tout ce qu'il était possible de faire à deux dans ce bureau.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les lèvres de House qui voguaient dans son cou en y déposant quelques baisers enflammés. Doucement, des doigts vinrent se faufiler sous son haut rose pâle pour le remonter et par la même occasion caresser sa peau douce.

_« House, on ne peut pas on est dans ton bureau. »_

Elle repoussa juste pour la forme car au fond elle n'attendait que ça. Qu'il la prenne sur le bureau, sur le siège, peu lui importait l'endroit du moment qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et l'amènerait à l'orgasme.

« Les couloirs sont déserts, il n'y à plus personne. »

Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea dehors, elle le regarda faire en ce demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et ferma la porte en se flattant intérieurement d'avoir baissé les stores un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange lors de son feuilleton. Ils se regardèrent intensément et il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à l'assoir sur son bureau. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, la démarche sûre, le regard désireux qui brillait d'un bleu intense. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors que ses mains s'acharnèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise qui tomba au sol sans ménagement. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'elle aperçu un tee-shirt.

_« Fais moi penser à brûler tout tes tee-shirt, c'est plus pratique sans »_

_« Et moi à brûler tout tes sous vêtements, c'est tellement plus pratique quand tu n'en portes pas »_

Ils se sourirent et rapidement son haut bleu trouva une place à coter de son congénère. Il fit remonter sa jupe en l'embrassant passionnément. A cet instant plus rien n'existait à par elle et lui.

Rien ne pouvait briser cette bulle de sensualité qu'ils s'étaient créée. Il recula son visage en plantant ses yeux bleu nuit dans les pupilles dilatées de sa compagne qui s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Avec douceur il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille puis tous s'accéléra, et l'anarchie fit place dans leurs mouvements. Leurs gestes étaient passionnés, impulsifs. Leurs langues se cherchaient en dansant un tango enflammé et elle se retrouva à moitié allongée sur la plaque en verre de son bureau. Il lui enleva son haut en se détachant d'elle pour pouvoir le retirer. Celui-ci rejoignit la chemise et le tee-shirt bleu de House. Cuddy frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son regard brûlant glisser sur son buste. Elle le fixa intensément, toujours à demi allongée sur le bureau. Les mains de House descendirent pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec douceur. Elle descendit du bureau sous le regard interrogateur du diagnosticien. Lisa lui sourit pour le rassurer, elle ne partirait pas, pas après ça. La brunette le fit reculer jusqu'au fauteuil situé dans un coin du bureau. Il ne resta pas sans rien faire et il défit sa jupe en une caresse. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains glisser sur ses fesse pour la débarrasser de ce tissu encombrant, mais ô combien sexy. Il se colla à elle, voulant la sentir contre lui. Elle l'embrassa sensuellement en plaquant son bassin à celui de son amant qui au vu de la bosse qu'arborait son caleçon, avait lui aussi furieusement envie d'elle. Il tomba sur le fauteuil et entraîna sa belle avec lui puis il se cala contre celui-ci sans lâcher le regard brûlant que lui lançait sa compagne. Elle se mit sur lui en prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à sa jambe. D'une main habile, il décrocha son soutien gorge qu'il envoya près de la jupe. Ses lèvres migrèrent dans son cou et il lui murmura un " très bon choix " toute en suçotant son lobe d'oreille ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire soupirer de plaisir. Ses mains prirent possession de sa poitrine qui semblait n'attendre que lui. La température de la pièce commença à monter et il combla ses deux joyaux de caresses tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle logea son visage sur son épaule. Un désir fulgurant se propagea dans ton son être alors qu'il délaissa son cou pour s'occuper de son sein gauche tout en comblant le droit de sa main pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Ses soupires se transformèrent en des gémissements. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ses caresses. Sa langue joua, mordilla son téton durci par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Sa main glissa sur son torse pour se frayer un chemin vers son caleçon. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il senti des doigts fins caresser son meilleur ami de toujours qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose, sa libération et de pouvoir aller explorer son alter ego. Sa main délaissa sa poitrine pour aller taquiner sa dentelle et sa bouche pour aller retrouver celles de cette femme qui était prête à se donner à lui sans réserve. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il glissa son pouce sur son intimité déjà bien humide. Il capta son regard empli de désir qui reflétait le sien. Avec gourmandise et passion elle captura sa lèvre inférieure et la suçota sensuellement. Ne pouvant plus tenir elle se redressa légèrement et lui fit lever son bassin pour pouvoir baisser son boxer. Il en profita pour retirer le dernier bout de tissu. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Il la trouvait belle dans cette tenue d'Eve, belle et terriblement attirante. Elle le fixa et ils se sourirent. Un vrai sourire rarissime venant des lèvres de House. Elle se repositionna sur lui en plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin et d'une main experte attira little Greg en son intérieur. Un soupire de contentement lui échappa lorsqu'elle le senti entièrement en elle. Ils se fixèrent intensément savourant ce moment d'intimité. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis doucement elle commença à onduler des hanches en capturant ses lèvres tendrement. Les mains de House glissèrent dans son dos tandis que sa bouche dévora son cou de baisés ardants alors que ses mains à elle passaient dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

Seuls dans cette pièce, seuls dans cet hôpital, seuls dans ce monde. Ils étaient définitivement seuls dans leur monde à eux.

Son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains sur ses hanches, son corps contre le sien, à cet instant elle s'en foutait royalement qu'ils fassent l'amour à l'hôpital et que cela soit interdit. Ce qu'ils faisaient était tellement plus important que le lieu et les interdictions qu'il en décousait. Un gémissement féminin se fit entendre lorsqu'il plongea plus profondément en elle. Dieu que cela était bon. Il l'observa, ses cheveux voletaient au rythme de ses balancement, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son souffle saccadé, sa poitrine fièrement bombées et ses lèvres entrouvertes. A cet instant un seul mot lui venait en tête : magnifique. Le plaisir lui allait à merveille et il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille

« Vous êtes magnifique Lisa Cuddy »

Elle lui sourit puis captura ses lèvres tendrement non sans cesser de se mouvoir sur lui. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable ainsi que la température qui grimpait au fil de leurs mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels. La passion et la volupté étaient maitresses de ce balai luxurieux. Leurs mouvements de hanches en parfaite harmonie. Elle mordilla sa lèvre tandis que leurs bassins se cognaient l'un contre l'autre. Cette scène vue de loin transpirait l'érotisme. On pouvait apercevoir deux personnes se donnant l'une à l'autre sans réserve et sans artifice avec pour seul vêtement leur amour qui émanait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Dans un mouvement de tête, ses cheveux volèrent pour aller se caller sur son épaule gauche, il la senti se resserrait autour de lui et il tenta de capter son regard. Il voulait voir décoller cette femme qui était passée de directrice à amante. Il entra plus profondément en elle tout en posant ses mains sur son bassin pour lui imposer un rythme plus lascif. Ses gémissements résonnaient, de même que le désir qui montait de plus en plus. Le sexe avait lui était délicieux. Lui seul savait comment la combler, quel tempo adopter pour la faire gémir, quel endroit embrasser pour l'exciter. Bref il savait parfaitement tout d'elle, à son plus grand malheur. Elle poussa un soupire beaucoup plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme arriver. Ses yeux glissèrent dans celui de son homme et elle accéléra ne voulant pas partir sans lui. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se déversa en elle. Elle ferma les yeux en criant à demi voix son prénom et en enfouissant la tête dans le cou de House. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Sa tête trouva refuge sur son épaule tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Elle sourit lorsque deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent, la protégeant ainsi du monde sans savoir qu'au moment où elle franchirait cette porte, sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil.

Alors pour ce coup là j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis .

Voulez vous une suite dark dark ou bien un truc ou ça reste modérer ?

So review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mini chapitre , je m'excuse pour ça . Ensuite merci à ma bêta qui a la lourde tâche de me corriger en des temps record (on dit merci léa)

Sur ce bonne lecture , j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Elle se rhabilla avec un fin sourire tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard.

« - Tu sais que tu peut rester en sous-vêtement, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.  
>- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne voudrais pas te perturber. »<p>

Lisa déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres puis se dirigea vers la sortie en accentuant son roulement de hanche. House sourit en voyant ça et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si cela était la dernière fois qu'elle lui souriait. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et admira son corps de déesse en essayant d'oublier son angoisse qui montait. Cuddy se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en faisant abstraction à une voix intérieure qui lui disait de rester dans son bureau et de ne plus en sortir. Son portable vibra et elle le sortit. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il provenait de House.

« Jolie petit cul fait attention à toi »

Elle lui répondit quelques secondes après

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas encore devoir me supporter très longtemps »

Elle continua de marcher en se disant que lui aussi avait ressenti quelque chose. Un lien invisible les liait, peut être du à leur amour âgé de plus de 20 ans ou le fait que son cœur l'ait choisi. Ca avait été toujours lui et cela resterait comme tel, il était son homme. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et décida d'aller se balader malgré cette voix qui lui hurlait de partir et de rentrer chez elle pour ne plus en sortir. La doyenne marcha l'esprit occupé et s'arrêta devant un feu lorsqu'une femme, probablement une prostituée au vue de sa tenue lui conseilla d'emprunter le tunnel situé derrière elle. Lisa prit le chemin que cette femme lui avait indiqué en pressant le pas. Mal à l'aise dans ce tunnel qui l'angoissait au plus haut point. Une voix masculine fit écho contre les murs éclairés d'une faible lumière rougeâtre et la brunette se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un homme s'acharnait sur une femme. Elle rebroussa chemin en essayant d'être discrète mais ce fut mission impossible lorsque le bruit des talons claquant sur le sol résonna. L'homme l'aperçut et se précipita vers elle. Cuddy eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer un sms à House quand il la rattrapa et la bloqua contre le mur. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine alors que celui-ci faisait glisser son regard vicieux sur elle.

- Tu vas où là ?

Elle le fixa avec dégout en se dégageant de son emprise mais Cuddy eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur violement en lui maintenant les bras au dessus de sa tête de son bras droit, tandis que sa main gauche glissait contre sa cuisse, la faisant ainsi frissonner de dégout. Puis toujours de sa main gauche, il remonta sa jupe doucement. Lisa ferma les yeux en priant intérieurement pour qu'il la lâche et pour que House ait appelé la police après avoir lu son message. La brunette voulait juste partir très loin de se cauchemar et retrouver son homme. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales étaient comme figées comme la plupart de ses membres qui refusaient tout mouvement. L'inconnu délaissa sa jambe pour sortir quelque chose de sa poche et son regard se glaça lorsqu'elle sentit une lame glisser contre sa jugulaire. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

- Tu tentes quoi que ce soit ma jolie et je t'égorge

Lisa resta figée, complètement terrorisée. La sensation du métal froid et le regard que celui-ci lui jeta provoqua en elle un profond malaise.  
>Un long calvaire l'attendait.<br>La lame glissa contre sa joue alors qu'il remonta un peu plus sa jupe en plaquant son bassin contre celui de la brunette. Elle eut envie de vomir quand elle sentit l'excitation de cet homme contre sa cuisse et d'une voix malsaine il lui susurra

- Tu sais que t'as l'air bonne toi

Sans se retenir elle lui cracha toute sa haine à la figure en le frappant. Il la gifla violement et elle se retrouva sur le sol glaciale de ce tunnel qui allait la détruire...

Une petite review svp * regard d'ange * même si c'est nul à chier dite le moi


	4. Chapter 4

De une je tiens à dire merci à ma grenouille pour avoir le courage et la patience de me corriger

de deux le début du chapitre est assez nc et violent donc voilà vous êtes prévenu(e)s

de trois Pour des affaires de ce genre je ne crois pas en cette justice qui vise à loger ( vu les conditions de détention des violeurs où il y a internet , chambre seul , télé etc ) nourrir des personnes qui ont détruit des vies mais plutôt en la vengeance, le "point de vue" policier sera donc quasi absent

Sur ce bonne lecture

Elle se retrouva au sol et sa tête cogna violement. Elle grimaça puis tout s'enchaina. L'homme se mit sur elle, Lisa eut envie de vomir lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de cet inconnu appuyer contre sa cuisse. Il fit glisser ses mains sous sa jupe pour retirer sa dentelle tandis que ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou. Elle secoua la tête voulant se réveiller de se cauchemar, oublier la sensation des lèvres autres que celles de House dans son cou, de ses mains grasses et brutales qui se baladaient sur son corps. Elle entendit sa voix mais son esprit se détacha d'elle ne laissant plus qu'une simple enveloppe charnelle. Ses mains remontèrent sa jupe puis allèrent sous son haut pour malaxer sa poitrine. Aucune larme ne perla. Elle n'essaya pas de bouger ni de crier comme annihilée de tout signe de vie. Son corps n'était plus qu'à présent le simple jouet d'un pervers doté d'un sens de la douceur inexistante et d'une haleine infecte.  
>Il lui parlait mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Il pétrit ses seins tout en embrassant son cou puis il retira sa ceinture tout en lui disant qu'elle allait aimer ça, que toutes les filles de son genre adoraient se faire prendre comme ça. Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans son regard couleur chocolat qui ne luisait que d'un désir malsain. Il la força à l'embrasser mais la brunette lui mordit la langue brutalement et une main s'abattit sur son visage. Un gout métallique titilla ses papilles et elle lui cracha son sang à la figure ce qui lui valu une deuxième gifle. Le peu de douceur présent dans ses gestes disparut et il se fit plus violent, ses mots plus crus.<br>Le bruit d'une braguette que l'on descend se fit entendre. Lisa ferma les yeux le plus fort possible et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en gigotant. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser violer sans rien faire alors elle cria en le frappant avec l'énergie du désespoir puis il la bâillonna avec son propre shorty en bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Du calme ma jolie, je veux juste me soulager gratuitement.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que celui-ci baissa son pantalon tout en embrassant et suçotant sa poitrine, laissant par ici et par là des marques de son œuvre. Il prit son couteau et le fit glisser le long de sa gorge.

- Un seul mouvement brusque et je te saigne.

Il relâcha ses poignets et pu baisser alors son pantalon comme il le fallait. Le brun écarta ses cuisses sans ménagement et vint caller son pénis caché par son caleçon. Lisa ferma les yeux très fort en se crispant lorsqu'elle sentit cette bosse contre son intimité. Puis il baissa son caleçon libérant son ainsi son membre.  
>Ce fut à se moment qu'une unique larme roula. Elle pensa très fort à House et elle sentit un déchirement dans son bas ventre quand il la pénétra avec brutalité. La doyenne ne pu retenir un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par le tissu. Elle se cambra en griffant le sol tout en priant pour qu'il finisse de se satisfaire très vite. Elle essaya de ne penser qu'à son diagnosticien alors que la bête lui murmurait qu'elle était bonne et que son étroitesse était excitante. La douleur augmenta au fil de ses mouvements qui étaient bestiales. Ses gémissements ne passèrent pas la barrière de sa bouche entravée par un bout de tissu alors qu'au contraire ceux de ce bougre étaient librement exprimés et nombreux. Il se joua d'elle enchaînant les coups de reins et les longs mouvements. Il retira le tissu situé dans sa bouche et lui ordonna de gémir. Elle le fixa et lui sourit d'un sourire dénoué de tous sentiments.<p>

_- Dans vos rêves !_

Il la frappa violement à nouveau au visage mais cela n'altéra pas le sourire de la brunette qui, malgré la douleur, malgré les insultes, resta avec un sourire froid, affrontant d'un regard dur son agresseur qui pour se venger la baisa plus fort. Il sourit en sentant un liquide chaud glisser contre son membre et il accéléra encore plus en donnant des accoups plus vigoureux. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il se déversa en elle avec un grognement satisfait.  
>Elle ne laissa aucune larme rouler, malgré cette douleur qui l'habitait, ce dégout d'elle-même et de l'homme, cette sensation d'être salie et souillée au plus profond de soi. A cet instant, Lisa ne désirait qu'une chose ; Partir d'ici, se reconstruire et tout oublier dans les bras de son homme. Il ne se retira pas d'elle cependant. Il retira son bâillon. Elle l'affronta du regard en arborant un sourire rebelle qui contrastait avec son état intérieur. Le néant et le chaos, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant et elle déclara d'une voix effacée :<p>

_- Vous avez tellement de succès que vous êtes obligé d'agresser une femme pour vous satisfaire._

Elle vit son regard se durcir et une nouvelle fois sa main vint à la rencontre de sa joue. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Le froid et le vide s'immiscèrent dans son corps pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans son cœur, le détruisant un peu plus. La doyenne scanna les alentours à la recherche du moindre espoir et une lumière éclaira son regard éteint quand elle aperçut le couteau qui était à proximité de sa main. Elle profita de son occupation à se rhabiller pour doucement faire migrer sa main à destination de se bout de métal qui pourrait la délivrer du mal qui la retenait. Ses efforts furent vains car il bloqua sa main en la fixant d'un regard mauvais. Soudain une pluie de coups s'abattit sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux en se sentant partir. Son crâna cogna avec brutalité contre le bêton à plusieurs reprises. La douleur se fit plus forte puis s'atténua et le dernier bruit qu'elle entendit fut celui des sirènes.

_- House …_

Elle sombra alors dans l'inconscient, celui qui allait enfin la délivrer de cette envie de vomir et de quitter se monde qui l'avait rabaissée et mit plus bas que terre. La femme forte avait disparue pour laisser place à une femme réduit à l'état de chose. L'homme partit en laissant derrière lui le corps inanimé d'une jeune femme détruite et bafouée. Dans sa fuite, il fit tomber quelque chose d'important à côté de son jouet d'un soir.  
>House se précipita vers elle suivi par trois gendarmes. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et caressa sa joue tendrement lorsqu'il vit un portefeuille. Il le prit sans se poser de question et le fourra dans sa poche. La voir allongée ainsi éveillait en lui une profonde envie de meurtre. Il se fit la promesse de retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait osé lui faire subir ça et le tuerait après l'avoir fait souffrir comme le lui avait fait avec elle.<br>Son sang coulé appelait à la vengeance.  
>Il caressa sa joue tendrement en essayant de contrôler sa haine puis prit son pouls. Il vit que celui-ci était faible mais pas absent, ce qui le rassura. House monta dans l'ambulance ne voulant plus la quitter. On l'a mit sous respirateur tout en vérifiant ses constantes. Un ambulancier s'adressa à lui avec un ton grave.<p>

- La patiente a un trauma crânien grave avec fracture, elle est tombée dans le coma.

Le diagnosticien la regarda en espérant qu'elle survive même si il savait qu'il n'y avait seulement que 50 % de chance pour qu'elle se réveille. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. A quoi bon vivre s'il ne pouvait plus embêter sa dulcinée en la complimentant sur son superbe physique. L'ambulance arriva enfin et on la transporta en urgence dans une salle d'IRM et une équipe d'urgentiste prit alors le relais. Il voulu les suivre mais un homme refusa fermement. House se contenta de masser sa jambe, trop inquiet pour protester.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard l'équipe sorti et ils se précipitèrent en salle d'op. Cette fois-ci il les suivit et se posta dans le « mirador » duquel il pu observer sans se faire mettre dehors. Le rythme cardiaque de Lisa chuta et un bip strident se fit entendre. On la choqua plusieurs fois en vain et House, malgré sa jambe meurtrie, se précipita en bas et arracha les palettes au réanimateur pour s'occuper lui-même de la réanimer.

Allez Cuddle, me lâche pas.

Il recommença encore et encore sans cesser de lui dire de se battre. Quelques minutes plus tard le bip de son ECG revint à un rythme régulier et il soupira de soulagement. Il se recula pour les laisser finir, le cœur encore palpitant. Il resta en retrait observant ses traits fins et son visage marqué de blessures. Elle ne voulait plus vivre mais elle ne pouvait abandonner sa vie car elle était une reine guerrière qui ne lâchait rien. Elle ne pouvait abandonner son House pour se marier avec les ténèbres. Lisa avancerait sans se retourner, elle se battrait pour survive et se reconstruire. Soldat de son propre vide, voilà ce qu'à présent elle était. Une guerrière annihilée qui bataillerait pour se relever et retrouver sa dignité. Son cœur n'était plus qu'une allée aux voitures brulées et aux maisons détruites, cependant sur une branche calcinée se trouvait une magnifique colombe au regard océan. La doyenne ne serait pas seule pour affronter ça.

L'opération s'acheva et elle fut placée dans une chambre isolée sous la demande du diagnosticien. Personne n'avait besoin de la savoir bafouée. Il s'assit et sorti les papiers de sa poche en essayent de rester calme et élaborer une plan pour retrouver se fumier et lui faire la peau. Sa mort allait être longue et extrêmement douloureuse. Pour cela il allait d'abord devoir le retrouver et ne laisser aucune trace. Il la regarda et pris sa main délicatement. Wilson débarqua en catastrophe.

- House qu'est ce qui s'est passé, est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le diagnosticien le regarda en n'ayant aucune envie de tout lui dire.

- Elle s'est fait agressé dans un tunnel.

Wilson ne dit rien ce contentant d'observer House. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui fit peur. Une rage sans précédent. Cela ne valait rien qui aille. House allait tenter quelque chose et c'est justement ce qui inquiétait le plus Wilson.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

- Rien ...

Wilson le fixa en sachant pertinemment que non il n'allait pas rien faire et c'est justement ça qui le préoccupait le plus. Celui qui avait osé lui faire ça allait le regretter amèrement. Wilson espérait juste que son ami ne se fasse pas prendre. House croisa le regard de son seul et unique meilleur ami et il sut que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne risquait rien.

Le bouton Review ne mords pas , sachez le :D


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite mes poulettes, bon il y a des passages fortement gagaiser et si vous vouler voir la tenue que porte cuddy. Taper Marry The Night sur google , vous verrez à quoi elle ressemble. Encore désolée d'avoir été longue et merci à ma grenouille de corriger. Sur ce ... Bonne lecture

Chapter 5

Le noir … Il n'y avait plus que du noir autour d'elle.

La lune vient alors illuminer l'obscurité et Lisa put alors observer les alentours, assise dans une voiture. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur, sa coupe avait changé. C'était à présent un carré plongeant avec une franche en V. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge vif ses yeux entourés d'un trait de liner. Elle sortit par la vitre. La doyenne se recula légèrement et put alors s'observer grâce à celle-ci. Sa tenue était étrange. De longues jambières en cuir, une sorte de mini short-jupe composée de la même matière mais qui formait des vaguelettes horizontales. Sa poitrine était couverte d'un haut de la même texture que son short et celui-ci englobait tout juste sa poitrine et se prolongeait en deux bandelettes dans son dos. Elle sourit en se regardant. Une reine guerrière, voilà à quoi elle ressemblait avec cette tenue et ce collier en V. Une guerrière prête à lutter et se battre sans relâche. Soudain un son vint titiller son oreille et mu par une force soudaine elle se mit à danser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les voitures autour d'elle explosaient mais elle n'en avait cure, Lisa voulait juste expulser tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. Un pas sur le côté puis tourner. Tous les mouvements s'enchainèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper puis à nouveau tout devint noir

Elle était encore entourée de noir puis un flash. Elle se retrouva spectatrice d'une scène qui l'a fit sourire tendrement.

_C'est quoi ton secret pour avoir un corps de déesse ?_

_Il l'a regarda, allongé de côté sur le lit de façon à pouvoir la voir. Sa main droite lui servait d'accoudoir pour sa tête tandis que l'autre était occupée à caresser la peau douce qui se présentait à elle. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. _

_Si je te le dis ce n'est plus un secret. _

_Allez Cuddle, tu peux me le dire à moi, ton apollon, ton dieu humain._

_Elle rit lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de sa phrase et enchaina._

_Ça ne marche pas non plus._

_Il fit sa moue d'enfant boudeur et roula sur elle. Cuddy put alors sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon chatouiller son visage._

_Allez …_

_Elle sourit face à son obstination et il répéta plusieurs fois sa demande en disséminant ses lèvres un peu partout sur son visage et dans son cou. La doyenne se laissa faire en résistant juste pour l'embêter. Elle le fixa d'un regard brûlant et avec un sourire malicieux elle déclara :_

_Le sport._

_Deux mains ne tardèrent pas à migrer sur ses cuisses tandis que les lèvres de son amant dévoraient son cou après avoir déclaré : _

_Tant mieux parce qu'on va en faire souvent du sport ! _

La scène se coupa à cet instant et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres fois, il y avait une voix … sa voix à lui. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Celle-ci semblait si lointaine et Cuddy ne pu comprendre le moindre mot ce qui la frustra au plus haut point. Elle voulait l'entendre. A nouveau, la lumière revint pour faire place à un souvenir vieux de plus de vingt ans. Sa rencontre avec l'homme qui plus tard deviendra l'homme de sa vie. Puis une autre s'enchaîna quelques minutes après. Cette nuit, leur nuit. Il avait était le premier à explorer son corps et il serait le dernier. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était sa première fois, probablement pour éviter que son égo déjà surdimensionné ne gonfle trop et que par la suite il puisse s'en servir contre elle. Les scènes s'enchainèrent, sa vie se déroulait tel un film. Cuddy revit également la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

_Elle le fixa tout en caressant sa joue. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine tandis que Lisa se retint de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle se protège. _

_House l'observa et il vit dans ses yeux que ce qu'ell_e allait lui annoncer ne lui plairait guère.

_Tu as pris de la Vicodin. Quand tu es venu dans ma chambre d'hôpital cette nuit, tu étais shooté …_

_Il la regarda en soupirant. Ca ne servait à rien de nier de toute façon._

_Comment as-tu su ?_

_Comment je l'ai su ? Comment ai-je pu oublier pendant des mois que tu étais un accro ? Mon inconscient essayait de me dire que tu n'y arriverais pas sans médicament._

_Il ferma les yeux en tentant de se justifier comme il put._

_C'était juste cette fois-là._

_Ce n'est pas le problème, House. C'est le sens de tout ça qui compte._

_- J'avais juste peur que ma petite amie puisse mourir._

_- Tu ne prends pas de Vicodin parce que tu as peur. Tu en prends pour ne plus avoir mal. Tu as toujours tout fait pour éviter la douleur. Les médicaments, les sarcasmes... Tenir tout le monde à 2m de toi pour que personne ne te fasse mal._

_Il l'a regarda en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Cela faisait mal mais s'était la vérité. Il enchaina d'un ton morose :_

_- C'est vrai que tout le monde cherche à souffrir comme si c'était préférable._

_Elle le fixa en essayant de ne pas fondre en larme, le voir aussi perdu lui déchirait le cœur._

_- La douleur apparaît quand on s'inquiète. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un sans t'ouvrir à ses problèmes et à ses peurs. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à ça._

_- Je voulais être avec toi._

_Et il le voulait toujours. Elle était son double, sa partie manquante. La doyenne fit migrer sa main sur la joue de son futur ex petit ami en essayant de retenir ses larmes._

_- Mais toi, tu n'es pas vraiment avec moi._

_- Je voulais l'être._

_- Ce n'est pas assez._

_- Je peux faire mieux._

_Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait avoir raison, pour elle, pour lui et pour eux, cependant un petit espoir persista. Celui qu'il la retienne et qu'il ne la laisse pas détruire leur couple._

_- Je ne le pense pas, non. Tu te choisiras avant les autres encore et toujours parce que tu es comme ça. Je suis désolée._

_- Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait Lisa._

_Son ton la fit craquer et une larme roula._

_- Je pense pouvoir le faire._

_Il la fixa et décida de mettre fin à cette connerie._

_- Non !_

_Il l'a plaqua contre le mur sans lâcher son regard. Cuddy le regarda surprise tandis qu'il bloqua ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de son homme. Angoissée sans pour autant avoir peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferrait jamais de mal physiquement. House était peut être un salop mais jamais il ne frapperait une femme. Il y avait de l'amour mais aussi une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui ne se lâchaient plus, aucun mots ni aucune parole ne furent prononcés. Seule leur respiration troublait ce bouleversant silence et House fut le premier à le rompre. _

_- Dit moi que tu ne peux pas m'accepter avec la Vicodin, que tu ne ressens absolument plus rien pour moi, que je n'ai jamais rien fais pour nous alors là, ok je te laisserai partir._

_Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte sans s'être battu pour la récupérer. Cette femme méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'il était raide dingue d'elle, 20 ans qu'il aurait pu donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. _

_Gregory House avait une faille, Lisa Cuddy._

_Celle-ci le fixa, incapable de répondre. Lisa ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle n'avait jamais su le faire de toute façon._

_- Je …_

_- Tu quoi Cuddy ? _

_Il serra un peu plus ses poignets tandis que la doyenne se retient de lui hurler qu'il avait tord._

_- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne t'aime plus, c'est impossible !_

_Deux perles salées roulèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il lâcha ses mains pour venir essuyer ses larmes. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir pleurer, encore moins quand il en était la cause._

_Veux- tu vraiment rompre ? Pour une fois n'écoutes pas ta tête mais plutôt le truc qu'il y a là._

_Il pointa sa poitrine du bout du doigt_

_- Non …_

_- Non quoi Cuddy ?_

_- Je ne veux pas y mettre fin, je ne veux pas m'endormir loin de toi et encore moins qu'une autre femme ou prostitué te touche ! Tu es à moi comme moi je suis à toi._

_Il laissa échapper un rire en entendant ça et il l'enlaça en enfouissant sa tête dans ses boucles brunes après avoir déposé un baisé sur son front._

_Lisa soupira rassurée et posa la tête dans le cou de son petit ami. Elle avait failli le perdre, encore une fois._

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues. La voix se faisait plus forte, plus distincte. La brunette ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son être, comme lorsqu'il l'a prenait contre lui. Elle se concentra et put enfin comprendre ses paroles.

- Hey ho, la doyenne sexy ! Si tu m'entends j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire. De une j'ai le cœur très très fragile donc va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire des arrêts à répétition.

Elle rit en entendant ça. Même dans le coma il trouvait le moyen de la faire rire.

- Deuxièmement, t'inquiètes pas je vais retrouver ce son of bitch et crois moi il va regretter d'avoir osé poser la main sur toi !

Lorsqu'elle entendit ça, Cuddy prit peur. Il y avait tellement de rage et de haine dans sa voix que s'en était inquiétant. Il allait faire une connerie, une grosse connerie et c'est justement cela qui lui faisait peur. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Elle devait se réveiller et l'en empêcher.

Mais seulement sa vie se remit à défiler devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle. Les meilleurs comme les pires moments de son existence ...

_Des cris, des larmes puis vint une vive douleur insupportable qui cessa au bout de quelques minutes. Ses minutes qui avaient repris ce que la nature avait d'abord voulu lui accorder. Celle qui l'avait fait devenir mère pour ensuite lui retirer ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde._

_Elle était vidée, vidée de toute vie et de toutes émotions. Sa vue se brouilla et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle gisait dans une marre de sang, de son sang. Il y en avait abondamment et son regard tomba sur une forme. Un fœtus, celui de son futur bébé, celui qu'elle avait encore perdu._

_Elle avait encore fait une fausse couche. _

_Qu'avait elle fait pou mériter ça ? _

_Qu'avait elle fait pour être privée du droit de sentir une vie grandir en elle, de connaître les joies et désagréments de la maternité. La vie était injuste avec elle, à chaque fois qu'une lueur d'espoir était présente, celle-ci ne durait jamais longtemps. La jeune femme fixa la forme sanguinolente tout en caressant son ventre à présent vide …_

Puis sa mère, l'obtention de son diplôme, sa première rupture, le départ de House à Mayfield, sa rencontre avec House, la fac, Lucas et tout un tas d'autres souvenirs qu'elle croyait enfouis. Cependant un détail la frappa. Il avait presque toujours été présent, pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, certes, mais présent.

Un flash , une lumière blanche et puis…

Une petite review ? :D


	6. Reality, fantasy and nightmare

**Hello les gens, je sais je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais vaut mieux tard que jamais hein ;D Donc alors comme d'habitude on dit merci à léa pour avoir le courage de me corriger. Pour les curieux qui n'arrivent pas visualiser la robe blanche c'est par ici ./wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Lady-Gaga-In-Atelier-Versace-Seoul%E2%80%  
><strong>

**Chapitre 6**

A nouveau un bip strident se fit entendre tandis qu'une équipe s'afféra autour de la Doyenne qui était seule. Wilson tenta d'appeler House en vain, mais celui-ci semblait avoir éteint son téléphone. Après lui avoir laissé plusieurs messages, il cessa et aida l'équipe à réanimer Cuddy.

Pendant ce temps, un homme marchait dans une rue malfamée avec un air décidé. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait les résultats des recherches sur l'enfoiré qui s'en était prit à sa moitié. Il entra dans un bar et analysa les personnes autours de lui après s'être installé à une table isolée. Il commanda un bourbon lorsqu'un autre homme au visage juvénile et aux cheveux bruns s'avança, un dossier en main.

- Salut …

- T'as réussi à trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Cela n'as pas été une mince affaire mais j'y suis arrivé.

L'homme lui fit glisser le dossier alors que celui aux cheveux poivre et sel lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Ses yeux océan devinrent acier et il fixa cet homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il avait été son rival et il le restait. Et cela malgré le fait que lui, il avait toujours possédé la seule chose que ce branleur n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'elle: son cœur.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ok ? Cette femme est maintenant à moi alors tu restes loin d'elle, très loin même.

Depuis son agression il se faisait encore plus protecteur envers la brunette. Il avait failli une fois mais maintenant plus personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal sans risquer d'y laisser sa vie.

Ils se toisèrent sans aucune sympathie, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés et au visage enfantin se leva et disparu sans demander son reste.

House soupira et après avoir fini son bourbon d'une traite, paya. Il ralluma son téléphone et fronça les sourcils à la vu des nombreux messages que lui avait laissé Wilson. Cela ne présagait rien de bon et son pressentiment fut juste. A peine avait il fini d'écouter les messages qu'il se précipita sur sa moto pour rejoindre le PPTH en catastrophe, espérant qu'ils aient réussi à la stabiliser. Il ne fallait pas que sa Lisa meurt et encore moins quand il était loin d'elle. Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en ayant grillé quelques feux et stops. Il boita dans la chambre et fut rassurer d'entendre le monitoring bipper à un rythme régulier.

- Cuddle si tu meurs je te jure que je viendrais jusqu'à l'au-delà pour venir te reluquer et t'emmerder !

Il s'assit en massant sa cuisse douloureuse. Le diagnosticien la regarda, elle semblait si paisible malgré ses quelques bleus et égratignures qui parsemaient son beau visage. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir il caressa sa joue délicatement du bout du doigt. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, même si cela lui faisait peur.

Se souviendrait-elle de son agression? En aurait elle des séquelles physiques et le laisserait-elle l'approcher et l'aider ?

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là, il fit migrer sa main sur la joue de la doyenne doucement en réfléchissant. Deux idées lui vinrent en tête, l'une bonne l'autre beaucoup moins.

Une partie de son cerveau lui ordonnait de fuir très très loin et de l'abandonner l'autre, elle, lui disait de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin en laissant de côté sa vengeance pour l'exécuter une fois que sa belle irait mieux.

Et pour la première fois il choisit de ne pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne DEVAIT pas l'abandonner même si à son réveil elle risquait d'avoir des lésions physique ou tout simplement ne plus vouloir qu'il l'approche. Le diagnosticien se battrait pour elle. Parce qu'il était raide dingue d'elle mais aussi parce que Lisa Cuddy méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. Il le lui devait bien, pour toutes les fois où la situation avait été inversée, lui dans ce lit et elle lui tenant la main pour toutes les fois où elle s'était battu pour qu'il garde son poste allant même jusqu'à se parjurer ou encore faire virer Vogler. Mais pour aussi se faire pardonner de toutes les fois où il l'avait blessé et l'avait fait pleurer. Il ne la méritait pas mais pourtant son cœur l'avait choisi lui Greg House, misérable boiteux égocentrique et rien que pour cela, pour lui avoir donné sa chance il décrocherait la lune pour elle.

Il se leva et baissa les rideaux afin d'avoir plus d'intimité. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde la voit dans cet état. House clopina dans le lit et vient s'allonger à ses côtés en la regardant. Sa main joua dans ses boucles brunes. Sa voix lui manquait, son regard lui manquait, ses lèvres lui manquaient. Elle lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Une Lisa Cuddy plus que sexy était debout devant lui alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur une chaise dans une pièce sans fenêtre.

_Bonjour House …_

Lisa lui sourit tandis qu'il déglutit, pris de court par cette transformation. Celle-ci portait de longues cuissardes en cuir noir tenues par un porte jarretelle. Un shorty en latex noir moulant ses magnifiques fesses parfaitement galbées. Un bustier noir avec une bande de carreaux noir et blanc couvrant son ventre et sa poitrine qui semblait avoir doublée de volume pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle s'avança vers lui le regard enflammé en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge la rendant un peu plus féline qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il était sa proie et elle la prédatrice. House l'observa s'avancer et en profita pour la dévorer du regard tout en l'analysant. Sa tigresse avait le regard sûr et provocateur. Celle-ci n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

La belle marcha vers lui un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit que mini Greg commençait déjà à se montrer. Elle s'assit sur sa jambe valide sans lâcher son regard océan. Il glissa ses lèvres contre celles de la brunette en posant ses mains sur ses hanches la plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Leur baisé devient enflammé et la diablesse recula ses lèvres pour capturer son lobe d'oreille alors que les mains de son amant glissèrent sur ses fesses. Celle-ci ce leva et se recula

_Bas les pattes Dr House, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène la danse._

Un fin sourire se dressa sur son visage, il avait toujours aimé lorsqu'elle prenait les commandes de la sorte, surtout au lit. Elle retira son corset sensuellement sans lâcher le regard de son partenaire qui semblait la dévorer des yeux. Cuddy se retourna et descendit sur ses genoux frottant son fessier contre le bassin de son homme qui ne tarda pas à soupirer. Il tenta à nouveau de la toucher mais elle recula ses mains en souriant.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à te menotter _

L'idée était plus que tentante certes mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir la toucher alors il obéît gentiment et accepta d'être torturer.

Elle se rassit sur lui et captura ses lèvres en ouvrant son pantalon mais d'un seul coup tout redevint noir et il se retrouva allongé à côté d'elle. House se redressa en soupirant, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle était toujours dans le coma et toute cette histoire n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. House essuya son front et parti aux toilettes se soulager. Ce rêve l'avait profondément excité malgré la situation. House restait un homme et surtout devant une Lisa Cuddy aussi peu vêtue. Il laissa seule la doyenne qui elle était à mille cieux du monde réel.

_Lisa marcha le long du couloir noir et se retrouva devant un miroir. Celle-ci portait une robe blanche avec un fin décolleté plongeant jusqu'au milieu de son ventre et dénudant don dos. Un ruban doré entourait sa poitrine puis descendait en 4 bandes. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par ce même tissu. La brunette avait l'air d'une déesse grecque, puis d'un seul coup, le miroir explosa en mille morceaux libérant ainsi le passage. La brunette continua sa route et elle se retrouva dans une église sans savoir comment. Elle passait d'un couloir sombre et petit à une église spacieuse et lumineuse. Un fin sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se vit vêtu d'une robe de marié en face de son homme qui souriait aussi. Cuddy marcha en souriant, puis tous sembla se brouiller et elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit que sa jumelle se désagrégeait laissant ainsi place à une autre brune assez métissé. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une certaine domi ….dominikiu ... domakiko …ou Dominika. Une call-girl que House avait ramené lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et qu'elle l'avait forcé à venir à cette soirée de charité. Elle fixa la scène horrifiée tandis que ses larmes dévalèrent en cascade. La voix de House flotta d'un ton sinistre._

_ Tu crois être la seule femme qui veuille de moi _

_Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et il continua._

_- Tu souffriras autant que j'ai souffert avec ton Lucas. _

_Son homme ria d'un rire lugubre. _

_House non … ne fait pas ça je t'en supplie._

_Ses larmes dévalèrent tandis que sa vision s'éloigna d'eux. _

Elle eut beau hurler, la brunette se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir, seule et complètement paniquée. Ses pires cauchemars semblaient se métaboliser devant ses yeux.

Un funérarium, voila où sa plus grande peur la menait.

_Elle s'avança vers le cercueil en chêne noir craintive tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Lisa s'approcha et c'est la qu'elle le vit, le visage paisible alors que Wilson était à ses côté._

_- Overdose de vicodine et d'alcool … j'espère que vous êtes fière de vous ! Tous cela est votre faute Cuddy._

_Le ton de Wilson lui glaça le dos. Sa main glissa sur sa joue froide et râpeuse alors que des perles salées dévalèrent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela mais cela lui faisait mal. Il était mort par sa faute. Elle déposa un ultime baisé sur ses lèvres et lui murmura :_

_I will always love you Greg House…_

_On la fit sortir pour fermer le cercueil et la marche funèbre commença. Elle marcha lentement, seule. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe fraîche du cimetière. Un vent froid la frappa au visage mais elle n'en n'avait cure, son homme était mort. Ils arrivèrent devant sa tombe. La doyenne observa les alentours. Il y avait très peu de monde sa mère, Wilson, son équipe et elle. _

_Il fut mis en terre alors que ses jambes tremblaient. La jeune femme s'avança péniblement et jeta une rose dans le trou._

_Adieu House …_

_Les porteurs refermèrent le cercueil et ses jambes cédèrent. Elle se retrouva au sol. Son corps tremblait de froid, de tristesse et de désespoir._

_Seule voilà ce qu'elle était sans lui. _

_Seule et vide … _

_TBC...  
><em>

_Me tuer pas les gens hein pleeease ayez pitié d'une pauvre auteur qui veut partir trèèèèèèèès loin de chez elle et qui se venge dans sa fic  
><em>

_Une pitite review pour me faire plaisir ? :D  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Bon les gens , si ma fic vous intéresse plus dite le moi puis qu'à la vue du graaaaaaaaand nombre de review ( 5 maxi) je me pose des question. Alors okay je suis longue à poster entre chaque chapitre mais scheisse c'est pas une raison ! Poster une review ça prends 2 minutes , en plus les review anonymes sont activées. Donc même si c'est pour dire que mon chapitre est nullissime ou quelque que chose de se genre dite le j'vais pas vous bouffer. Enfin voilà bonne lecture

Un mois jour pour jour qu'House traquait cet homme.

Il avait préféré prendre son temps tel un aigle guettant le moment propice pour attaquer sa proie.

Le diagnosticien savait tout de lui : son nom, son adresse, quand il sortait, qui il fréquentait. Tout.

Ce Robert Russel lui facilitait la tâche. Il ne voyait personne, n'avait ni femme ni petite amie ni enfant ni chien et ni job. Wilson lui avait été d'une grande aide en interrogeant le voisinage prétextant enquêter sur une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Cet homme était un inconnu auprès des alentours. Il n'aurait donc aucun mal à le faire disparaitre sans éveiller les soupçons du voisinage. Après tout cet homme était un fantôme dans la 42nd Streets, un quartier plus au nord de Princeton.

House avait mis au point un plan : fraterniser avec l'ennemi pour pouvoir mieux l'achever. Cela avait était dur pour lui mais il était arrivé à faire croire à cet homme qu'ils étaient amis. Le diagnosticien avait discuté avec lui en tentant de ne pas lui arracher les yeux ou le tuer, il avait mit de côté toute sa haine pour mieux pouvoir la déchainer plus tard.

Lisa quant à elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, au plus grand désespoir de House qui ne dormait quasiment plus, alternant entre son enquête et veiller sur elle. Chaque nuit il les passait à surveiller son état et voir si sa Cuddy ne se réveillait pas.

Un mois jour pour jour qu'il n'avait plus vu le bleu de ses yeux, entendu sa douce voix ainsi que le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol. House ne l'avouerait jamais avec des mots mais cette diablesse lui manquait horriblement. Il en était même venu à lui dire que si elle ouvrait les yeux il ferrait ses consultations à vie et qu'il deviendrait gentil et aimable. Le diagnosticien en était arrivé à ce point où il se demandait si elle allait se réveiller un jour.

Pour le moment la brunette n'était pas morte et cela était capital, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte sans que House ait pu l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. De toute façon si elle partait il partirait avec elle car il ne pouvait imaginer son monde sans elle, à quoi bon vivre si sa moitié n'est plus là ? A part elle et Wilson il n'avait rien. Ils étaient toute sa vie, l'une son âme-sœur, l'autre son meilleur ami et même si leurs relations avaient été compliquées, ils avaient toujours été là.

House l'observa, elle avait l'air si paisible. Il caressa sa joue tendrement lorsque son cœur se mit à s'accélérer puis se stoppa brutalement. Une équipe de réa accouru aussitôt alertée par le cri du monitoring. Ils poussèrent le diagnosticien qui se ressaisit et attrapa les palettes puis la choqua plusieurs fois.

Aller Cuddy reste avec nous !

Lisa marcha dans un couloir blanc terne pour se retrouver dans un bus, le même bus dans lequel son homme avait failli mourir. Cependant, à la différence du couloir, la lumière qui émanait de celui-ci semblait la réchauffer instantanément.

Que devait-elle faire : quitter cette chaleur réconfortante ou bien rester ?

La brunette ferma les yeux pour réfléchir mais les rouvrit quand elle senti que quelqu'un l'observer

_- Nonna ? ( grand-mère)_

Elle regarda sa grand-mère qui était décédée quelques années plus tôt et qui lui manquait énormément. Isabella lui souri en prenant sa main.

- Je suis ici pour t'aider à choisir Angioletto (mon petit ange)

Elle souri lorsqu'elle entendit angioletto, sa grand mère l'appellait toujours comme ça lorsque qu'elle venait chez elle.

_- Pourquoi je pourrais pas rester avec toi ?_

- Angioletto il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends en bas et qui désespère vraiment de te revoir vivante.

Cuddy fixa sa grand-mère qui malgré son âge transpirait de jeunesse.

_- Et si il m'abandonnait ? Et si après ce que cet homme m'a faits je le dégoutais ?_

La brunette la vit soupirer.

- Lisa , mi tesoro ( mon trésor) , écoutes moi. Cet homme égocentrique t'aime mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point. Je sais qu'il ne te le montre jamais mais tu comptes vraiment pour lui alors maintenant taciti (tais-toi) et regarde

Elle s'executa sans broncher et ce qu'elle vit la fit chavirer. Depuis le début il était là, ne quitant sa chambre que rarement. Le soir lorsque plus personne nétait là il venait s'allonger à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras tout en lui racontant un tas de conneries très housiennes. Puis Isabella l'extirpa de cette scène pour l'entrainer dans une autre qui la fit se figer. Son coeur se stoppa litéralement lorsque qu'elle le vit la choquer.

Aller Cuddle ramène ton joli derrière parmis nous

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes quand la vieille dame prit la parole.

- Mi tesoro tu dois vivre pour lui et pour toi, tu dois de battre pour vous. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner après tout ce que vous avez vécu .

La doyenne regarda House puis enlaça sa grand-mère. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

_- Grazie Nonna_

Elle descendit du bus en souriant. Elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter tous ça .

Son coeur redémarra faisant ainsi bipper l'ecg qui sonnait aux oreille de House, comme une douce mélodie rassurante. Encore une fois il avait failli la perdre, cela commencait à devenir une habitude . Le diagnosticien prit sa main doucement en réfléchissant à son plan pour détruire cet homme. Il devait faire ça avant le réveil de sa belle parce qu'après il serait trop tard. Lisa aurait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser tomber. Et au cas où wilson serait son alibi, un alibi en béton armé.

Une simple soirée entre ami pour remonter le moral d'un ami dont la compagne était dans le coma. Après tout qui douterait de la parole d'un oncologue respecté par toute la profession? Personne.

Il sourit ayant toutes les cartes en main pour jouer pleinement la partie avec comme objectif : détruire la pouriture qui avait osé toucher SA Lisa Cuddy.

Dans la nuit sombre, un homme rentra chez sans savoir que dans trois jours il allait payer très cher le plaisir qu'il avait prit avec cette belle brune au regard bleu-gris.

House lâcha sa main pour caresser sa joue tendrement tout en lui parlant. Il était certes cartésien, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher d'esperer que celle-ci l'entende.

- Cuddy je vais devoir t'abandonner dans trois jours , j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

Il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin à parler ainsi mais cela le rassurait de faire ça et peut être cela la rassurait elle aussi.

- Alors tu vas être gentille de rester en vie pendant mon absence parce que sinon je viens te botter ton joli petit derrière de l'au delà, ok? de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu restes en vie. Point.

5 jours. Il lui avait fallu cinq jours pour en arriver là…

review ?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour , oui je suis toujours vivante :D enfin bref désolée pour cette très longue attende mais vous êtes habitués maintenant ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant et bonne lecture

Chapter 8

Il lui avait fallu 5 jours pour en arriver là.

House s'assit en face de cet homme à la joue fendu et au regard affolé. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui en criant. Sa voix fit écho contre les murs dallés de blanc à peine éclairés. House le laissa faire s'amusant de la situation, ce Robert pourra crier autant qu'il voudra la pièce était insonorisée et perdue au milieu d'une forêt.

« Tu peux toujours crier personne, ne t'entendra ! »

Le diagnosticien sourit à l'homme qui le fixa, le regard apeuré. Robert regarda à nouveau autours de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir. Son regard tomba sur le seul meuble de la pièce, une tablette avec divers instruments chirurgicaux.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Non

- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu te souviens de la belle brune avec qui tu t'es amusé et bah manque de bol pour toi, elle a un petit ami sadique et jaloux qui est du genre à torturer un homme pour ensuite le tuer s'il a osé toucher au moindre cheveux de sa femme. Et moi je suis ce type d'homme, et cette femme c'est la mienne. Alors Robert, j'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied avec elle parce que ça va être la dernière bonne chose qui sera arrivée dans ta misérable vie. »

House regarda l'homme en jubilant intérieurement. Il allait le détruire comme lui l'avait fait avec sa Cuddy. Sauf que elle, à la différence de lui, allait vivre et se reconstruire.

« En plus tu m'as bien aidé, pas d'amis, pas de famille, aucun job. Personne ne sait que tu es là, c'est cool ça hein ! Ce qui veux dire que j'vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi et quand j'en aurai fini tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de chair. Et oui fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à une magnifique femme sans défense ! »

L'homme sut à cet instant que le reste de ses jours allait être compté, long et douloureux. House sortit une seringue ainsi qu'un autre tube sous les yeux à la fois paniqué et interrogateur du barbu. Il piqua le culot du flacon et en sortit un liquide transparent.

« Et en plus je suis docteur, ce qui veux dire que j'ai accès à tout un tas de produit très chouettes. »

Le trentenaire tenta de bouger en vain, ses poignés étaient attachés à la chaise tandis que ses chevilles étaient attachées aux deux pieds de la chaise. Celui-ci grimaça lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son avant bras. Une bien maigre douleur comparée à celle qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Voir cet homme hurler de douleur lui provoqua un immense plaisir, il était à sa merci à présent. Tout avait éét un jeu d'enfant. Parler avec lui pour endormir sa méfiance puis boire un verre et jouer le nouvel ami. Sympathiser avec l'ennemi pour mieux pouvoir le tuer. Le plus dur avait été de ne pas se dévoiler et de se retenir de l'étriper. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de calme et de self-control mais au final cela en avait valu la chandelle. Il continua de l'observer, s'amusant de ses cris de douleur puis prépara une seringue d'un tout autre produit aussi dévastateur.

« Et vous voyez cette seringue, et bah elle contient une substance très drôle. Ça s'appelle la drogue crocodile ou pour les intimes Désomorphine. Et vous savez ce que c'est ? Vu votre niveau intellectuel j'ai un doute. Enfin bref je vais vous expliquer. Votre peau va d'abord se nécroser, se transformant en plaques verdâtres ressemblant au cuir du crocodile d'où le nom de la drogue crocodile. Puis la chair et les muscles vont se décomposer petit à petit, les organes vont être attaqués, les os fragilisés de façon irréversible et tout ça très doucement. C'est génial ça et en plus comme c'est de la drogue vous allez avoir un sentiment de manque au fur et à mesure des injections. »

Il lui injecta le produit se délectant des regards angoissés de cette pourriture qui ne cessait de s'agiter en poussant des cris de douleur. House se leva fier de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu peux toujours crier à ta guise, là où on est, personne ne peut t'entendre. »

Il ferma à clé puis se dirigea à l'hôpital pour aller voir si sa compagne s'était réveillée. Il ferma la porte sur les gémissements de Robert qui ne cessait de gesticuler. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se rendit dans la chambre de la doyenne qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée. Il pénétra dans la chambre puis s'assit et une idée farfelue germa dans sa tête « The true love kiss » pourrait peut être lui faire ouvrir les yeux. House posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brunette en vain, regarder Once Upon A Time lui donnait de drôle d'idées.

_La jeune femme marcha doucement ne sachant pas où ses pas la mèneraient. Elle ne détectait aucun mur. Tout n'était que lumière et silence. Cette dernière la réchauffa et l'apaisa d'autant que le silence lui apporta une étrange sérénité. Son esprit turbina à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Où se trouvait-elle maintenant ? D'où provenait ce halo ? La peur la gagna petit à petit tandis que la jeune femme se mit à courir. Peut-être qu'elle était morte, elle ne pouvait pas. Son homme avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant, ils n'avaient pas encore tout vécu. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas. Pour lui, pour elle mais surtout pour eux. Cuddy continua de courir pour d'un seul coup la lumière disparue et elle s'effondra …_

Un bip régulier ... Un doigt qui bouge puis une main qui s'anime.

House ne remarqua pas de suite ce mouvement trop occupé à réfléchir au prochain supplice que subirait son prisonnier. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux doucement. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'odeur d'éther puis son regard glissa sur son homme assit, qui semblait être dans un état d'éveil endormi. La jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres dans l'espoir de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. La douleur se réveilla et s'insinua dans ton son corps. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir pour ne plus souffrir.

Lisa tenta une nouvelle fois de parler._"Ho…" _Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Son cœur s'accéléra, tandis qu'une larme roula. Il fallait qu'il l'entende, qu'il lui explique pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital.

Le moniteur se mit à hurler, ce qui réveilla House de son état somnolant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une paire de yeux gris le fixer.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! »

Il vérifia ses constantes, puis il lui posa les questions habituelles : date, année, prénom. Question auxquelles elle répondit d'une voix aphone. Cuddy se sentait mal et perdue. Eelle ne désirait qu'une chose : s'endormir

« _J'ai mal... _

- Je vais t'administrer de la morphine. »

Il se leva et l'en lui injecta. Il vit son visage se détendre et il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Sa voix, ses yeux. Elle le regarda et lui sourit doucement. Dieu que son regard bleu océan et sa voix lui avait manqué. 10.000 questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais pour le moment, elle n'en n'avait cure. Elle bougea doucement voulant qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés. Elle voulait être dans ses bras. Il l'observa et ne put retenir une pique :

« Tu veux que je te fasse rouler petit escargot ? »

Il sourit en voyant son regard incendiaire.

« Arrête de te moquer et viens là. »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et s'allongea. House ouvrit les bras pour que sa belle puisse s'y caler, ce qu'elle fit avec du mal certes, mais empressement. Cuddy ferma les yeux se sentant en sécurité.

_Une main qui se glisse sous sa jupe, une odeur d'alcool envahit ses narines. Il se pressa contre elle toujours en la bloquant contre le mur. _

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Panique qui se dissipa lorsque qu'elle sentit ses bras l'entourer. Le puzzle se remplirait petit à petit. Se premier flash ne lui donnait pas envie de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. House observa le visage de la jeune femme en se demandant ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Se souvenait-elle ou allait-t'il être obligé de lui raconter? Il ne voulait pas lui faire revivre ce cauchemar une seconde fois. Sa main glissa doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse résistant au sommeil qui semblait l'assaillir. Elle ne voulait pas dormir et risquait de ne plus se réveiller. S'endormir et comprendre la raison de son hospitalisation alors elle lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Le diagnosticien remarqua cette guerre interne.

« Essaye de dormir je serais là à ton réveil.

- _Je ne veux pas dormir... _

_-_ Lisa Cuddy, tu ne sais pas mentir. »

La jeune femme soupira s'avouant vaincue.

« _Tu me promets d'être là à mon réveil ?_

_-_ Je ne vais certainement pas te lâcher alors que ça fait presque un mois que j'attends que la belle au bois dormant se réveille.

- _Merci. »_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux se calant un peu plus contre son homme dans l'espoir que cela lui serve d'attrape cauchemar. Morphée la gagna rapidement et à nouveau elle se retrouva dans se couloir sombre et sordide. Son ventre se serra au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avança. Cuddy se retrouva alors actrice dans son propre souvenir.

_La jeune femme marcha lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air froid traverser le couloir. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher de plus en plus. Puis sans savoir comment ni pourquoi elle finit plaquée contre le mur avec à nouveau cette forte odeur d'alcool qui semblait attaquer ses narines. Il continua de la bloquer contre ce mur en se pressant un peu plus contre elle. Lisa eut envie de vomir lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche humide de cet homme glisser avidement dans son cou. Ses mains naviguèrent sur son corps tandis qu'elle tenta en vain de hurler. Sa voix resta bloquée et aucun son ne put en sortir._

House l'observa s'agiter dans son lit, son visage empli de terreur et ses cris rompre le silence de la pièce. Il caressa sa joue dans l'espoir de la calmer, en vain. Le néphrologue tenta d'une nouvelle manière d'apaiser ses cauchemars, de l'aider à lutter. Il lui murmura d'être forte à l'oreille, qu'il était là et que personne ne lui ferrai de mal, qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte. Sa technique sembla marcher puisque la jeune femme ne bougeait plus ni ne criait. House la regarda tristement, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Cela le détermina encore plus à détruire la pourriture qui hantait sa boss jusqu'à dans ses rêves. House s'endormit après s'être assuré que la jeune femme avait quitté son cauchemar pour retrouver des songes plus paisibles, tandis que perdu dans la forêt un homme gigota dans tous les sens dans le but de se dégager des deux chaînes. Ses espoirs furent vain et il se calma se résignant sur le triste sort qui l'attendait. Il mourrait probablement de faim, de soif et de douleur.

L'homme partit pour laisser place au lâche et il pleura silencieusement, se résignant à subir les pires tortures.


End file.
